User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 Mistakes *Sorry for some of the mistakes and thanks for correcting them! St.Louis Heel 20:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: FB *Gotcha. - Wagnike2 15:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* They are trying to pass a bill in the United States that would limit what you can do online/with user generated content. It'd make sites a lot more liable. Sites like Wikipedia etc, are using today to protest it so they are blacking out today. This site could possibly be affected in the bill were to pass, but that's a distant concern for now. - Wagnike2 16:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* I reverted the changes back on Template:Infobox Wrestler, you had changed it to 360px which is more than half of the content space. It was making pages look way too weird. Hope you understand. - Wagnike2 19:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* Fair enough, but we aren't going to be using his things on the pages either. We already have image galleries, no need to make that in our infoboxes too. - Wagnike2 19:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Smackdown 2006 Pages * If you have the time today, can you help me go through the 2006 SD results staring with January 27, 2006 Smackdown results , all of the pages seem to be created off a day and fixing this is extremely important to help get the episodes done. If you don't have the time, no big deal. - Wagnike2 17:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :* I don't know why you changed the ones prior to January 27. Those were all corrected based on the external links on Cagematch, the rest of them seem correct though. - Wagnike2 18:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :* For example, January 27, 2006 Smackdown results - Cagematch says it took place on the 27th. Which is what other sites back up too. - Wagnike2 :* Well done sir, thanks for doing that. - Wagnike2 19:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Alliance/Nod/something *Um, Hi, Im Jim Logan, and I run a Pro Wreslting Fanon Wiki called "HCW Wiki" and it's subsequent Forum. I was wondering if this wiki can do a little advertisement or something? The American Dragon 02:14, January 26, 2012 Cities *Please stop changing all of them to redirect. For example, Pasadena, Texas needs to be Pasadena, Texas. So if you want to change these links to have both the city and state, it needs to be Pasadena, Texas. If you have questions about why, this is because these city pages need to follow Wikipedia's naming scheme, like here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 16:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :* You are still doing this wrong. For example on the recent SD page, Rockford, Illinois should be either Rockford, Illinois or Rockford, Illinois. Please try to correct this in the future. - Wagnike2 15:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi *What did i do wrong? Second names *Hi saw your reply on Wag's page, is this about my directing Reks to Tyler Reks? Have a bit of short memory so not sure if it's something else. Before doing that I usually check to see if other wrestlers share a name because if they do (like Tyler) I made a disambig page instead. :*With Reks I can't find anyone else using the name and I've seen instances where he has appreviated it by dropping his first name (like Reks & Hawkins) +y@talk 18:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Template:WWE Roster *I noticed this was locked and that you were the one who edits it, so I had some suggestions regarding missing content that could possibly be added to it. First off, William Regal's listed under Smackdown superstars, but he also commentates on NXT so I was wondering if we could list him there too? I know he competes now and then but it almost seems as frequently as Booker T does, I feel like I see him commentate more often (on a weekly basis) than I see him wrestler (maybe once every month or two?). For the tag teams / stables (I'm assuming we only list active ones) I think Primo and Epico and Reks and Hawkins are both currently active (P+E still being the tag chams) so I'm wondering if we could list them too? Am also wondering if we could add an NXT section to the template to list guys like Derrick Bateman or Johnny Curtis who are on that show? FCW might not be considered part of WWE but since NXT is televised (at least in Canada) and on the web for free in US I'm wondering if it could be included, especially since there's some crossover (some guys like Heath Slater are on both shows). +y@talk 20:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Double name *Don't know what you mean with the double name thing. - Wagnike2 04:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Kane *I noticed you locked his page in January. There is some data I came across and would like to add to the page if it would be possible to do so. :*Firstly, we have a link to his web site (AdventuresOfCitizenX.com) but it appears to be down right now. That or he's had it taken down for a while. I'm not sure. But anyway, we can still view it via the wayback machine. This is the last archive I could find from July 17 back in 2011. The last update made to his blog was on May 28. I'm wondering if we could add a note of the site being down and add a link to the archive so people can read it? There are other archives as well which we could link to show older blog posts. :*Another thing is he also hosted a radio show called "Tiny Political Talk Show" as his Citizen X identity. I'm wondering if we could link to it at BlogTalkRadio? :*I'm concerned, if he did take down his blog site, it will be hard for people to read his views. I think this is something that would be great for this wikia to host. Do you think it would be cool if we could host copies of his blog posts in wiki format as sub-pages? I am interested in copying them here if it would be allowed. I could provide a WayBack link at the bottom to show what archive it is adapted from. +y@talk 10:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Question about the wrestlers pages. *Do we use their actual names for the title, or they're ring names they're most known with. I'm going to make a page for Big Dick Dudley, and his actual name is Alex Rizzo. So I was wondering which one I should use. Thanks. Bmoreravens12 23:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia coping. *Is it still frowned upon to directly copy stuff from Wikipedia. I just got to do the biography and I was just wondering if I should write it in my own words or just do it directly. (I would have been done by now but I had to leave) Bmoreravens12 22:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No *No. Thank You *I Have The VHS Of That Smackdown. Galaxian *Noticed this got deleted and I got a week ban for it, but the guy exists. I found references for him. See this blog and this YT for example. +y@talk 23:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :The first step in figuring out who he is, is I think resolving this "Danny Davis" issue. The article we have under that name is about a referee, but the Corey Erdman blog says "Not the famous, dastardly referee Danny Davis either. The other Danny Davis, who went on to help operate WWE’s developmental territory for a time, and was responsible for the training of future Superstars like The Bashams, Eugene and Rob Conway." :So we might actually need to make a separate article? I'll research more about the two and see if I can find more info, possible a middle name or something which would be ideal for article titling. Nick Dinsmore, Rob Conway and The Bashams all link to Danny Davis, but if Erdman's right and it was someone other than this referee who trained them, sorting that out would be the first step. Erdman claims this other Danny Davis (non-ref) may have been the Galaxian. Even if he wasn't, he sounds like someone worth making an article about. +y@talk 17:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't take as long as I thought. We have a page about him at Daniel Burile. Would it be possible to move Danny Davis to Dan Marsh (the ref's real name) and change Danny Davis page into a disambiguation page? According to Wikipedia:Daniel Briley and Wikipedia:Dan Marsh both the ref and the wrestler have used the Daniel Davis name. +y@talk 17:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Also some more information: Galaxian could be moved to a team page called The Galaxians because apparently there were two of them. Originally The Nightmares and also Masters of Terror, Briley was Galaxian/Master/Nightmare 1 and Ken Wayne was Galaxian/Master/Nightmare 2. So perhaps in addition to their person pages there could be a tag team page exploring all 3 of these themes and finding out info about the years they occured during? +y@talk 17:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Out of Town *Hey man, I'll be out of town for like the next week and a half. If you could, just check on here and make sure nothing gets too vandalized or spammed, it'd be greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 00:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ECW title pages I noticed we appear to have 2 duplicate pages about the same topic at ECW Championship and ECW World Heavyweight Championship. They appear to cover the same span of time and presumably the same title even though there are some differences. Do you know if it's possible to do mergers here? I am mentioning Ziggler/Swagger both having won this in the past but I'm not sure which to link to. +y@talk 00:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Tag cats Noticed that Category:Disbandments exclusively is for tag team breakups, however when tag teams form, we currently list them under Category:Debuts, something they share with singles superstars. I was wondering what you thought about the idea of separating new team debuts from singles debuts with a new category exclusive to tag teams? I was thinking Category:Formations or something similar. I'm not really sure on a good term for it, something that would mesh well with debut/disband that's currently used. +y@talk 01:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC)